


Kaptein Sabeltann og Jungelens hjerte

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [17]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Action, Adventure, Skattejakt
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: Det finnes en rubin, stor som en knyttneve og rød som blod. Det sier i hvert fall legenden, for ingen har sett Jungelens hjerte på nesten to hundre år. Ikke at dét er nok til å stoppe Kongen på havet.
Relationships: Langmann & Pinky
Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/231438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Første kapittel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirert av Terje Formoes "Den magiske diamant".

Det stinket av svette, vanndamp og tung parfyme, ispedd en og annen os av opium. Kaptein Sabeltann hadde ikke for vane å frekventere bordeller, men var likevel temmelig sikker på at det var slik de alle luktet. Dette var riktignok et av de bedre etablissementene. Lyst og forholdsvis rent, luksus for de som kunne betale for det. Første stopp for mange av mennene hans når de fikk landlov i Port Providence (til de gikk tom for penger og måtte senke standarden). Kapteinen deres derimot, som absolutt hadde råd til det som ble tilbudt, ville aldri frivillig satt sine høyhælte sko her. Han kom bare når forretninger drev ham til det. Slik som nå.

Han befant seg i vestibylen, foran en tom resepsjonistdesk, og stirret intenst mot døra bak den, hvis stedets innehaver Marianne nylig hadde forsvunnet ut gjennom. Det betydde på ingen måte at han ikke holdt resten av rommet under oppsyn. Han hadde gjennom årene opparbeidet seg en årvåkenhet få andre kunne skilte med, og i sidesynet fulgte han med på de mange unge damene som satt på de fløyelstrukne benkene langs veggen. En av dem hadde prøvd å forføre ham fra det øyeblikket han kom, ved å løfte på skjørtene og vise fram stadig mer av et par delikate, hvite bein. Han fnyste lavt. Hva innbilte hun seg?

Langemann hadde hørt fnyset hans og kikket på ham. Han så det i øyekroken, det også, og snudde på hodet for å møte blikket hans. Kvartermesteren hadde, i motsetning til ham selv, hengt fra seg hatten og frakken på stativet ved døra, et tydelig tegn på at han følte seg hjemme. Han hadde for en gangs skyld ikke flettet håret, men latt det henge løst over skuldrene, skjøvet inn bak ørene, noe som framhevet de markante trekkene i ansiktet på en ny og, helt ærlig, ypperlig måte. Sabeltann lurte på hvor han hadde gjemt kniven. Det var ikke lov med våpen i Mariannes _Røde Lanterne_ , men Langemann hadde sine knep. Han så på kapteinen som om han ventet at han skulle si noe, men Sabeltann slapp å tenke ut hva, for i samme øyeblikket kom endelig den han hadde ventet på.

Tiger-Tim veltet ut gjennom døra, med den ene armen rundt en ung kvinne i bare mamelukkene og den andre rundt en ung mann med enda mindre tøy på. I den ene hånden hadde han en vinflaske og gestikulerte stort med den til hilsen. «Kaptein Sabeltann!» utbrøt han og gliste bredt. «Et sjelden syn i disse dager, men desto gledeligere.»

«Herr Turpin,» hilste kapteinen tørt tilbake, og Timothy Turpin ga ham den samme responsen som alltid: «Herr Turpin er min far, kaptein. Tim, min kjære, det er _Tim_ for deg!»

Sabeltann kommenterte det ikke. Tim var som vanlig mye å ta inn. Han var ikledd et underskjørt og et hvalbeinskorsett, samt en åpen slåbrok med krage av tigerskinn. Hans trang til å understreke kallenavnet sitt gjennom klærne var tilsynelatende også gjeldende på bordeller. Ansiktet var nylig pudret, men den skjeve parykken, som for øvrig var en kvinneparykk, antydet at det hadde gått forholdsvis hastig for seg.

«Og Langemann.» Han slapp taket i sine to følgesvenner, dyttet vinflasken inn i armene på mannen og gikk gledesstrålende bort til kvartermesteren. «Jeg er glad for å se at ryktene om din død var sterkt overdrevne.» Han la en hånd mot kinnet hans. Langemann leet ikke så mye som en muskel. «Jeg gråt da jeg hørte det, vennen. Jeg tenkte: En sånn vakker juvel… tapt. Hvordan _går_ det med deg?»

«Bare fint,» svarte Langemann.

Tiger-Tim klappet ham varsomt. «Godt å høre.» Han rygget litt, som for å liksom ta inn hele synet. «Ah… du er så…» Han la tre fingre mot leppene sine og laget en kysselyd.

Det vibrerte i Langemanns munnviker. Kapteinen kvalte et knurr bakerst i halsen. Han lurte på om Langemann hadde lagt opp til dette, at det var derfor han hadde slått ut håret, i bokstavelig forstand. Som for å understreke hvordan det overhode ikke hadde begynt å tynnes ut på hodet hans, til tross for at han var nesten førti år (denne sommeren, om kapteinen hadde regnet riktig, og det gjorde han stort sett). Det skulle ikke forundre ham. Langemann visste godt hvilken effekt han hadde på folk. Han overlot aldri noe til tilfeldighetene.

Tiger-Tim dumpet ned i stolen bak skrivebordet og trakk den halvnakne unge damen ned på kneet sitt. Den unge mannen stilte seg ved siden av, med armen lekent rundt halsen hans. Kaptein Sabeltann kjente at tålmodigheten var i ferd med å renne ut. Dette var ikke et forretningsmøte etter hans standard.

«Jeg gikk med på å møte deg her,» sa han. «Kan vi komme til saken?»

«Selvsagt, kaptein, selvsagt!»

« _Uten_ vitner. Jeg har ingen interesse av å flagge intensjonene mine for andre kapteiners småspioner.»

«Men, kaptein,» stogget Tim og strøk den unge kvinnen over det gylne håret, «Lily her er da ingen spion. Er du vel, Lily?»

«Nei,» fniste hun og kysset øreflippen hans.

«Og ikke William heller,» fortsatte Tiger-Tim og kløp gutten i den ene rumpeballen.

«Det vet du pent lite om,» argumenterte Sabeltann. «Men jeg vet at Lily og William møter mange pirater, og at pirater gjerne plaprer når de bare stimuleres riktig. Og slike små forretningshemmeligheter kan være en veldig lukrativ vare. Eller hva, Lily?»

Lily bare smilte.

«For all del.» sa Tiger-Tim og kysset henne på leppene. «Beklager, mine skjønne, dere får vente på meg på rommet.»

Han kysset William også, og de slapp ham, påtatt motvillig, og forlot rommet. Resten av kvinnene fulgte straks etter dem, da Marianne vinket på dem fra dørkarmen. Langemann smilte da han så henne.

Sabeltann hogget blikket i Tiger-Tim. «Nå?»

Tim lente seg bakover i stolen. «Prinsen av Wales’ gullreserve er ikke lenger på San Rafael.»

«Takk, det vet jeg. Jeg har nettopp endevendt den øya.»

«Men den har vært der,» bekreftet Tim. «En lite fugl hvisket meg i øret at den var der så sent som den femtende januar. Så den må ha blitt flyttet en gang mellom da og da _du_ var der.»

«Vi ankom den tjueførste.»

Tiger-Tim klikket med tunga. « _Så_ nær… Om du bare ikke hadde blitt så distrahert underveis. Men selvsagt, Langemann _kan_ jo være temmelig distraherende. Jeg klandrer deg ikke.»

Sabeltann smalnet blikket, men Langemann kom ham i forkjøpet: «Hva har du hørt?»

«Jeg hørte dere hadde en liten avstikker til Gral.»

Kapteinen sluttet aldri å la seg imponere av Tiger-Tims eksepsjonelle evne til å innhente informasjon. Lite, om noe, gikk for seg i Karibien uten at Tim visste om det. Det var tross alt en grunn til at Sabeltann var villig til å holde ut all eksentrisiteten hans, og likevel kom for å kjøpe denne informasjonen fra tid til annen. Han skulle gjerne hørt hva mer han visste, og ikke minst hvor han hadde fått denne informasjonen fra, men lot det ligge.

«Den lille fuglen din vet ikke tilfeldigvis _hvor_ den ble flyttet?»

«Nei.»

«Så hva har du til meg?»

«Angående prinsens skatt? Ingenting.»

«Ingenting?» Sabeltann stirret på ham. «Kaller du meg inn til et møte bare for å si at du har _ingenting_?»

«Selvfølgelig ikke, kaptein. Jeg vet du er en travel mann. Jeg har noe annet.»

«Noe annet?»

«Noe bedre.»

Kaptein og kvartermester vekslet blikk. «Havna hadde krydd av skuter om så var tilfelle,» sa Sabeltann. 

«Det er sjelden du sitter på noe det ikke blir budkrig om, Tim,» la Langemann til.

«Om jeg hadde snakket høyt om det, ja. Absolutt, de hadde gått mann av huse om de hadde fått nyss om dette. Det er såpass. Men, nei, jeg ville tilby deg dette helt eksklusivt. Før alle andre.»

«Jaha, hvorfor denne spesialbehandlingen?»

Tiger-Tim så nesten fornærmet ut. «Du er min beste kunde, kaptein! Vårt samarbeid har vært riktig så lukrativt for begge parter, om jeg får si det selv. Det skulle da bare mangle at jeg ga deg litt spesialbehandling.»

«Så hva er det?»

Tiger-Tims øyne fikk et nesten fandenivoldsk lys. «Jungelens hjerte.»

Sabeltann hørte fnyset fra Langemann samtidig som han slapp ut sitt eget. «Jungelens hjerte er en myte.»

«Å?»

«Og det vet du. Du vet godt at menn har lett like hardt og desperat etter den som etter El Dorado. Og at nesten like mange menn har dødd i forsøket. Ingen har funnet den. Fordi den, i likhet med El Dorado, ikke fins.»

«Mange har lett,» nikket Tim. «Og noen har funnet. For den rette prisen skal jeg gi deg noe som viser veien.»

«Enda et kart?» snøftet Sabeltann. «Sist du solgte meg et kart seilte jeg hele veien rundt Kapp Horn bare for å finne en tom øy.»

Tiger-Tim slo armene ut. «Og nå vet vi det, kaptein! Nå _vet_ vi at Lama Rama ikke fins. Vi kan ikke ha rett hver gang.» Han lente seg fram. «Men denne gangen, denne gangen har jeg det fra en førstehåndskilde.»

«Du har det fra noen som har vært der?»

«Det stemmer. Og vet du hva det beste er? Det er ikke langt unna. Det er her. Her i Karibien.»

Sabeltann var ikke overbevist. «Hvor?»

«Nå, _det_ er opplysningene jeg prøver å selge deg, kaptein.»

«Og hva vil det koste meg?»

«Tretti spanske pesos. Og den vanlige ti prosenten av en eventuell profitt.»

Kapteinen fnyste. «Kom, Langemann. Vi er ferdige her.»

De snudde seg for å gå, men akkurat slik Sabeltann hadde forutsett fikk de bare tatt et par skritt før Tiger-Tim ropte etter dem. «Tjuefem, kaptein.»

Sabeltann stoppet og kikket på ham over skulderen. «Femten.»

«Kaptein!» jamret Tiger-Tim. «Du flår meg! Tror du slikt som dette er _enkelt_ å komme over?»

«Nei,» svarte Sabeltann tørt. «Og noen har sikkert jobbet veldig hardt for det.»

«Tjue?»

«Men da beholder jeg hele profitten. I og med at det er ekstremt lite sannsynlig at det faktisk blir noen.»

Tiger-Tim rynket ansiktet sammen i en furten grimase. «Da vil jeg ha forskuddsbetalt.»

«Bare gi meg kartet, du.»

«A-ah, forskudd! Penger nå, opplysninger etterpå. Det er fremdeles noen tråder som må nøstes opp. Om du mener alvor.»

Sabeltann så på sin nestkommanderende. «Hører du, Langemann, nå prøver han å selge oss noe han ikke engang har. Noen er i ferd med å miste teften, tror jeg. Kom.»

De begynte å gå mot døra igjen.

«Jaja,» sukket Tiger-Tim. «Da får det gå til Torelli.»

Sabeltann kikket seg nok en gang over skulderen. «Sa ikke du nettopp at du tilbød meg dette _eksklusivt_?»

Tiger-Tim smilte unnskyldende, men virket mest glad for å få oppmerksomheten hans igjen. «Jeg ville helst selge til deg, kaptein, da det øker oddsen betraktelig for at Hjertet faktisk blir funnet. Torelli har en utsøkt sans for mote, det er sant, men når det kommer til erfaring, ferdigheter og rent intellekt har han mye å gå på sammenliknet Kongen på havet. Det vet alle. Klart, _om_ han skulle finne Jungelens hjerte, kan folks oppfatning fort snu…»

«Kæpten…,» begynte Langemann, men Sabeltann brøt ham av: «Halvparten nå, resten når du leverer.»

«Greit.» Tiger-Tim slo håndflatene mot bordplata. «Du vil ikke angre, kaptein.»

«Vi får håpe det, for din skyld.» Sabeltann visste at truslene hans falt flatt, men følte likevel behovet for å markere seg. «Og jeg går med på dette utelukkende fordi det er deg, Tim.»

«Jeg er smigret.»

«Ikke vær det.»

Sabeltann talte opp ti blanke sølvpesos fra pengeposen sin og slapp dem i bordet med et høyt klirr, og Tiger-Tim sopet dem sammen med et tilfreds smil. «Strålende. Møt meg her i morgen tidlig, så skal du få varene dine. Og nå, om du vil unnskylde meg, har jeg en avtale på bakrommet med mine vakre små.» Han reiste seg og lot blikket gli opp og ned den ranke kapteinskikkelsen foran seg. «Bli med om du vil.»

Sabeltann gryntet.

«Nei vel. Hva med deg, Langemann? Du vil så visst heve kvaliteten på vår lille _rendezvous._ »

«Ellers takk, Tim, men jeg står over.»

«Synd. Vel, vel, da ses vi, mine herrer. Samme sted i morgen tidlig, altså.» Han rettet på parykken, blunket til Langemann og spankulerte ut av rommet.

De andre to vekslet blikk, noe forvirret, noe fortryllet, som seg hør og bør etter et møte med Tiger-Tim.

«Betalte jeg ham akkurat på forskudd?»

«Ai, kæpten. Noen er i ferd med å miste teften, tror jeg.»


	2. Andre kapittel

Langemann hadde våknet til lyder som disse såpass mange ganger at han nesten hadde opparbeidet en slags immunitet mot dem. Det gikk derfor et minutt eller to før ståket brøt inn i bevisstheten hans og dro ham ublidt ut av søvnen. Han presset øynene opp, slapp et langsomt sukk og strakk på den lange kroppen sin under teppet, før han rullet seg over på ryggen og sukket igjen. Marianne våknet også til liv ved siden av ham. Hun skjøv seg opp på en albue og tittet over ham mot døra. «Det er min kaptein,» sa han, før hun rakk å spørre.

«Hvordan vet du det?»

«Etter noen år vet man det bare.»

Ropingen kom fra et sted nede i gangen, i retning vestibylen. Det var ikke mulig å fange opp enkeltord, men Sabeltann lød utvilsomt ganske rasende. Langemann sukket for tredje gang, kastet av seg teppet og svingte seg ut av sengen. Han forhastet seg ikke, men tok seg god tid mens han samlet sammen klærne sine og fikk dem på seg.

Brølene utefra økte jevnt i intensitet og styrke, og Marianne hadde satt seg opp og så mot døra med en stadig dypere fure av bekymring. «Tiger-Tim må ha lurt ham.»

«Åpenbart,» svarte Langemann i det han trakk på seg støvlene. Han fisket noen mynter opp fra pungen sin og la dem på bordet under vinduet.

Marianne kikket på ham. «Du trenger ikke betale, vet du.»

«Du tilbyr en tjeneste og jeg betaler for den,» sa han kort. «Det er ingenting å skamme seg over.»

Han trodde egentlig ikke det var særlig mye skam inne i bildet, men det var viktig for ham å markere grensene. Han og Mariannes relasjon var riktignok gammel, kjær og full av gjensidig respekt, men når alt kom til alt, pur forretning. Han stoppet i den åpne dørkarmen likevel og smilte til henne. «Takk.»

«Takk selv.»

«Langemann!» Brølene var mulig å tyde nå som døra var åpen.

«Og gå og få den bråkebøtta ut av mitt bordell,» fortsatte Marianne.

Langemann nikket og satte endelig opp farten. «Ja, ja, ja, jeg kommer.»

Som ventet fant han Sabeltann sammen med Tiger-Tim. De befant seg i trappen i vestibylen, med kapteinen på et av de nederste trinnene, hyttende opp mot Tim og den lille flokken hans som hadde samlet seg øverst. Oppe på galleriet, som løp langs det meste av rommet, var det enda flere. Nysgjerrige gledespiker og -gutter som hang over rekkverket for å få med seg dramaet, men også typer av den mer mistenksomme sorten, uten tvil Tiger-Tims hyrede muskler. Sabeltann var i sørgelig mindretall, noe han nok var klar over, men for sint eller for stolt til å la seg hefte ved. Tim var derimot helt rolig og lot Langemann, som kom fra et av soverommene i andre etasje, passere uhindret for å slutte seg til sin kaptein.

«Han har lurt meg!» ropte Sabeltann straks han fikk øye på ham.

«Selvfølgelig har han det, kæpten,» nikket Langemann rolig. «Hva går det ut på? Ikke fått det du betalte for?»

«Visst har han fått det jeg lovte ham!» Tim hadde hørt dem. «Og levert på tiden også.»

Han slo ut en arm. Langemann kikket den veien han pekte og fikk øye på enda to menn inne ved den ene langveggen. Den ene var utvilsomt en av Tims livvakter, en skallet fyr med bulende armmuskler og en litt for trang vest. Den andre, som den første åpenbart passet på, satt på en benk ved siden av, med blikket stivt på føttene sine. Han var mørkhåret, skjegget og uflidd, og dro nervøst i skjorteermet sitt.

«Er det _han_ som har kartet?» spurte Langemann.

«Han _er_ kartet!» skrek Sabeltann. «Ifølge denne utspjåkete gjøken.»

«Jeg har aldri lovet deg noe kart,» parerte Tim. «Jeg lovet deg opplysninger som kunne lede deg til Jungelens hjerte, og det har jeg levert.»

«En anemisk, stum dumrian!»

«Baltazar er ingen dumrian,» protesterte Tim. «Og ikke anemisk heller. Litt stum, kanskje.»

Langemann skrittet nærmere mannen på benken. Livvakten skulte på ham, men Langemann var ikke typen som lot seg skremme av sånt, og skulte like hardt tilbake, før han tok inn synet av denne Baltazar. Førsteinntrykket hadde til en viss grad bedratt. Han så ynkelig ut, ja, men også stålsatt på samme tid. Han minnet Langemann ikke så rent lite om Valdemar, slik han hadde sett ut den dagen han kom ut fra jungelen. Hjemsøkt og herjet, men også herdet. Og han var yngre enn først antatt, kanskje i midten av trettiårene. Han gløttet så vidt opp. «Kan du veien til Jungelens hjerte?» spurte Langemann ham.

Han fikk ikke noe svar. Baltazar så bare ned.

«Han snakker ikke,» snerret Sabeltann, tilsynelatende noe mer behersket nå. «Det er derfor han går på billigsalg som et utarmet muldyr. Tim hadde ikke noe nytte av ham selv, så han lurte ham over på meg.»

«Han _har_ sett Jungelens hjerte,» insisterte Tiger-Tim. «Han tilhørte et spansk mannskap som utforsket øya der den skal være gjemt. Og for så vidt den eneste av dem som returnerte.»

Langemann trakk brynene sammen og så på Baltazar igjen. « _Donde está el corazon de la selva?_ » spurte han. « _Lo has visto?_ »

«Det der har vi selvsagt allerede prøvd,» skjøt Tiger-Tim inn. Selv på avstand kunne de se at han himlet med øynene. «Vi har prøvd _mange_ språk.»

«Du innrømmer altså glatt at du solgte kapteinen en kjentmann som ikke kommuniserer?» spurte Langemann.

Tim slo ut armene i en uskyldig mine. «Jeg tenkte at om noen skulle klare å få noe ut av ham, så var det dere.»

«Din lille…!» begynte Sabeltann, men Tiger-Tims livvakter rykket alle et skritt fram med hendene på de kanskje ikke helt tomme sverdslirene, så han tok til fornuft og lot trusselen henge.

Langemann sukket og gikk bort til ham. «Han vant denne runden, kæpten. Kom.»

Kapteinen var ikke villig, det var åpenbart. Blikket hans flakket kort bort på kvartermesteren før det atter rettet seg mot Tiger-Tim, glødende av ulmende raseri. Men han så jo sine egne dårlige odds, så han trakk pusten langsomt inn gjennom nesa og gløttet fort bort på Langemann igjen og nikket. Han strakk ut en hånd mot Baltazar og knipset med fingrene. «Bli med meg.»

Baltazar reiste seg, mekanisk og apatisk, og tasset mot dem uten å se opp.

«Ikke Baltazar!» protesterte Tiger-Tim.

Kapteinen spant rundt og dolket ham med blikket igjen. «Jeg har betalt for ham. Han er min.»

«Du har bare betalt halvparten. Du skylder meg ennå ti pesos!»

Sabeltann lirte av seg en obskønitet. Baltazar, som hadde stanset midlertidig opp under Tiger-Tims protester, begynte å gå mot ham igjen. Livvakten prøvde å avskjære ham, men Langemann trakk fram den lange kniven han hadde hatt i støvelen, så flintskallen flyttet fokus, trakk sin egen kniv fra beltet og kom mot ham i stedet. Oppe på galleriet klikket det i flere musketthaner.

Så mye for våpenforbud.

«Nå gjorde du noe dumt, Langemann,» ropte Tiger-Tim. Han lød egentlig mest skuffet.

«Virkelig?» Kapteinen løftet blikket opp mot ham. «Skal du skyte oss nå, Tim? Drepe dine mest innbringende kunder? Og hvis du tror at andre kapteiner ikke kommer til å stille spørsmål ved det faktum at du henrettet oss over _ti pesos_ , etter en svindel du selv initierte, så kjenner du ikke piratene slik jeg gjør!»

Han vinket Langemann til seg og kvartermesteren rygget tilbake til ham, men senket verken knivet eller blikket. Baltazar hadde også klart å forflytte seg helt bort til dem nå. Han sto noen skritt til siden og stirret fremdeles i gulvet.

«Jeg lar deg beholde de andre ti,» snerret Sabeltann videre. «Men jeg tar han her med meg. Og du har helt rett, Tim! Den største sjansen du hadde til å vinne en andel av Jungelens hjerte forsvinner med meg.»

Tiger-Tim bare stirret på ham en stund. Så sukket han, som om han allerede kjedet seg. «La dem gå.»

Mennene hans senket øyeblikkelig våpnene og flintskallen rygget unna, slik at de fikk fritt leide ut. Langemann plukket med seg frakken og hatten på veien, men puttet ikke kniven tilbake i støvelen før de var vel ute.

De ble stående på gaten utenfor litt, som for å hente seg inn. Langemann kunne kjenne kapteinens raseri vibrere i luften mellom dem. Han var ganske sint selv også, når alt kom til alt. Her var to ulike spor løpt tørre på mindre enn et døgn, og selvsagt var det alltid irriterende når andre ikke viste dem respekten de fortjente. _Den sorte dame_ s mannskap var i en klasse for seg, det burde være opplagt for de fleste. Det var noe arrogant ved den måten de alle likevel så ut til å ignorere det på.

Baltazar forholdt seg helt rolig og ga ingen tegn til å ville stikke av. Han sto der som en kuet skolegutt, og gløttet bare forsiktig opp da Langemann kikket på ham, avventende.

Langemann flyttet blikket over på kapteinen. Armene hans hadde falt ned langs siden, hendene knytet seg fremdeles, men ikke lenger fullt så hardt. Han tok sjansen på å hoppe i det. «Tilbake til kartene?»

Sabeltann trakk pusten, dypt og raskt. «Hva annet alternativ har vi?» murret han. «Det eneste jeg fikk ut av dette besøket var jo en dyr matros.» Han gestikulerte mot Baltazar.

Langemann hevet brynene. «Du har tenkt å beholde ham?»

«Jeg betalte ti pesos for ham!» utbrøt kapteinen. «I det minste kan jeg vel få litt arbeidskraft ut av det.» Han henvendte seg til Baltazar og spurte på spansk: «For du kan vel arbeide, selv om du er taus som en østers?»

Baltazar nikket.

«Kjøpe et menneske? Er vi der nå?»

Det var en gang Langemann aldri ville ha stilt kapteinen slike spørsmål, men noe hadde endret seg mellom dem de senere årene. Tidens tann hadde slipt ned alle skarpe kanter. Han våget mer, kritiserte tydeligere, fordi relasjonen føltes stødigere. Som blant gamle venner.

Sabeltann reagerte heller ikke med sinne, mer med undring. «Ser du slik på det?»

«Hvordan skal jeg ellers se på det? Du ga Tiger-Tim penger og du fikk en mann. Jeg har ikke fått med meg at han har blitt spurt. Er ikke det kjøp og salg av et menneske, kanskje? Er ikke det slaveri? Og du vet hva jeg synes om slaveri.»

Sabeltann studerte ham et sekund eller to. Så snudde han seg mot Baltazar og prøvde seg på engelsk denne gangen. «Er du ute etter jobb? Det er plass på skuta mi, men du er fri til å gå hvis du heller vil det. Greit?»

Baltazar kikket opp og nikket igjen.

«Så du forstår engelsk, altså? Bra.» Kapteinen smalnet blikket. «Møt opp på kaia i morgen tidlig hvis du er interessert. Men om Tiger-Tim tror han kan snike en spion om bord på _Den sorte dame_ på dette viset, tar han feil. Har du den slags hensikter, vil jeg finne ut av det. Vær du sikker!»

Baltazar nikket igjen. Så slo han blikket ned og tuslet bort.

Kapteinen så ham gå med et mistroisk blikk. Så sukket han igjen. «Kom, Langemann. Tilbake til kartene.»


	3. Tredje kapittel

Med unntak av Marianne og hennes _Røde lanterne,_ var det ikke mye ved Port Providence Langemann egentlig likte. Han foretrakk Tortuga. Hun hadde denne fargerike blandingen av folkeslag og kulturer han likte så godt, og som denne havna enn så lenge ikke kunne skilte med. Port Providence var i all hovedsak hvitt og europeisk, om det nå ikke akkurat var sine beste barn Europa hadde sendt dit, og tilforlatelig likt de mer lugubre delene av byer som Rotterdam og Le Havre. Med andre ord lite særegen. Men Tortuga var ikke lenger det fristedet for pirater som hun en gang hadde vært, oversvømt av den britiske marinen som hun var, og hovedtyngden av de mer lyssky forretningene var i full fart i ferd med å forflytte seg hit. Kulturblandingen ville nok komme, den også, med tiden. Han fikk trøste seg med det. Dessuten var det her han hadde møtt Rosa for aller første gang. Det var da noe.

Han tok en slurk av kaffen og rynket på nesa over hvor lunken den var blitt. Morgener kunne være overraskende kalde, selv i det nordlige Karibien. Han tømte restene ut over relingen, og blikket hans fant samtidig Pinky, som var i ferd med å sope landgangen fri for sand. Port Providence var en av få fribyer med dypvannshavn, slik at de for en gangs skyld kunne legge til helt inne ved kaia. Se, det var en annen ting han likte ved stedet! Det kom seg.

Synet av Pinky fylte ham derimot med en følelse av anger og skam. Anger over alle forspilte sjanser, skam fordi han også følte et underliggende sinne. Ikke rettet mot Pinky – for all del, han hadde ingen grunn til å være sint på Pinky! – men mot omstendighetene. De burde ha snakket sammen, han visste det. Ordentlig. Om det som hadde skjedd på Gral. Gutten fikk stadig mer grep om ting. Det hadde han ettertrykkelig vist der. Han ble eldre, tretten nå, og klokere. Ikke at han noensinne hadde vært en dumrian, men det var tross alt lettere å avlede et barn. Han burde få vite. Han fortjente å vite.

Langemann hadde vært nær ved å fortelle ham det da han ga Pinky Dagmars medaljong. Pinky hadde stillferdig studert tegningene av sine foreldre en stund, og Langemann hadde bestemt seg for å fortelle sannheten om Morgan straks det ventede spørsmålet kom. Men Pinky spurte ikke. Han sa bare takk og puttet medaljongen i skipskista si. Så Langemann hadde likevel holdt munn, og skånt ham (og like mye seg selv), slik han alltid hadde gjort.

Pinky hadde smakt litt på navnet sitt også. «Så jeg er Jack,» sa han, og var stille litt før han la til: «Dere kan fortsette å kalle meg Pinky.» Så nevnte han ikke dét mer heller.

Og likevel lå det noe uforløst mellom dem. Alle de usagte ordene lå der, stablet oppå hverandre som en mur, og blokkerte. I spesielt melankolske stunder som denne kunne Langemann tenke at Pinky var i ferd med å gli fra ham, slik Morgan i sin tid hadde gjort, og den tanken fylte ham med slik sorg og skrekk at han trodde han skulle sprenges.

Denne gangen fikk han heldigvis tildelt en livline, i form av kaptein Sabeltann og en kaffekanne som i samme øyeblikk sluttet seg til ham der på poopdekket. Takknemlig rakte han fram koppen, vel så mye for distraksjonen som for kaffen, og det gikk en stund før noen av dem sa noe.

«Vi kan like gjerne dra hjem.» Det var kapteinen som tok ordet først. «Legge nye planer derfra. Vel så bra det som å seile rundt på måfå og bruke opp forsyninger. Og mannskapet har vel folk de… savner.»

Langemann smilte litt. Det var seks uker siden de sist hadde vært innom Abra Havn, langt i fra det lengste toktet de hadde hatt. Mannskapet ville nok likevel ikke protestere på en avstikker hjem, til tross for manglende suksess. Å se Rosa igjen hadde vært fint. Varmen fra Marianne, kortvarig som den var, var allerede borte, og den kunne uansett ikke sammenlignes med henne. «Vi er klare til å kaste loss når du vil, kæpten.»

Mesteparten av mannskapet var allerede om bord og syslet med sine forefallende plikter. En liten håndfull hadde landlov fremdeles, men det burde ikke være for vanskelig å få samlet dem. Noen av dem hadde ikke kommet lenger enn til det nærmeste vertshuset. Langemann kunne se dem herfra, sittende rundt bordene ute i morgensolen.

Så fikk han øye på noe annet. «Kæpten,» sa han igjen og dultet i Sabeltann med albuen.

Baltazar sto inne på kaia, bærende på en liten sekk, og så like fortapt og forvirret ut som dagen i forveien. Han kastet små, raske gløtt rundt seg, på livet og viraken, men ga foreløpig ingen tegn til å ville komme nærmere.

«Ser man det,» mumlet kapteinen og ledet an ned trappene og i land. Spanjolen så opp først da de nærmet seg. Blikket var stødigere enn ventet, men kuet og avventende. Han var åpenbart ikke ute etter bråk.

«Så du er kommet for å ta hyre?» gryntet Sabeltann, som for å få en bekreftelse, noe han også fikk i form av et nikk. «Og du er innforstått med hva du begir deg utpå? Dette er ikke hvilken som helst skute og jeg er ikke hvilken som helst kaptein. Mønstrer du på her, mønstrer du ikke _av,_ hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.»

Baltazar blunket ikke engang, og Langemann fikk en følelse av at mannen allerede hadde sett så mye djevelskap at ingenting lenger kunne skremme ham.

Sabeltann var uansett tilfreds. «Noen spesielle ferdigheter jeg burde vite om?»

Baltazar så seg rundt. Så rakte han ut en arm og rettet pekefingeren mot en av kanonene.

«Ah, kanonér.» Sabeltann snudde seg tilbake mot skuta. «Benjamin!»

Langemann hørte beskjeden bli videresendt og noen få strakser etterpå dukket deres hengslete kanonmester opp øverst på landgangen. «Ai, kæpten?»

«Dette er Baltazar,» sa Sabeltann og pekte med tommelen. «Han kan kanoner. Sett ham i arbeid.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Baltazar steg om bord _Den sorte dame_ på Benjamins signal, med nedslått blikk, som om han gikk til sin egen henrettelse, helt resignert og avfunnet med sin skjebne. Langemann så ham passere med undring og uro, og kapteinen ristet lett på hodet. «Hank inn etternølerne, Langemann. Vi drar.»

* * *

Pinky så på sine foreldre igjen. Han hadde hentet fram medaljongen fra kista og satt seg i det svinnende lyset fra den ene vindusgluggen, påpasselig med å ikke vekke for mye oppsikt blant de få som befant seg her nede i banjeren sammen med ham. Nattevakten lå i køyene sine, de skulle snart opp og i arbeid og snek til seg så mange minutter på øyet de overhode kunne. Pinky burde hvilt, han også, men kunne ikke. Han hadde ikke sovet ordentlig siden Gral. Tankene holdt ham våken, og nå var det ikke lenger spørsmålene som plaget ham, men svarene.

Han så på moren sin først. Ikke fordi han nødvendigvis var mest nysgjerrig på henne, men fordi det gjorde minst vondt. Hun hadde aldri opptatt ham så mye, fordi han tidlig hadde forstått at ingen andre visste mer enn ham selv når det gjaldt henne. Han følte ingen lengsel nå heller, bare fred. Det var godt med et ansikt.

Han lot nesten motvillig blikket gli over på den andre tegningen. Hele livet hadde han levd blant folk som hadde kjent Morgan: kapteinen, Langemann, Rosa, Oliver, Pelle og Pysa… De hadde gitt ham smuler, små glimt av en mann han aldri helt kunne nå, men som likevel var for nær til å bare være en tegning i en medaljong. Det var så mye de hadde skjult for ham, så mye de hadde pakket inn i blankpolerte fortellinger og avledninger. Ikke av uvilje, han forsto det nå, men av skånsel.

«Er det folka dine?»

Pinky kvapp. Han hadde ikke hørt Benjamin nærme seg, og så brått opp på ham med dunkende hjerte. Så mye for årvåkenhet. Tenk om det hadde vært Langemann!

«Ikke meningen å forstyrre,» sa Benjamin mildt, men han skjulte nysgjerrigheten dårlig og la hodet på skakke for å se medaljongen bedre. Pinky lot ham få den, og da lo han. «Så dette er Morgan? Jeg skjønner hva de mener nå, du er jo som snytt ut av nesa på ham. Ingen grunn til å tvile på dét farskapet, Pinkygutt. Jeg mener, det har jo alltid vært åpenbart at du ikke er Langemanns.»

«Langemann har vært mer far for meg enn Morgan har!» svarte Pinky, skarpere enn han hadde tenkt det.

Benjamin så avvæpnende på ham. «Jaja, men utfra hva jeg har hørt var han en solid type, denne faren din.» Han slapp medaljongen tilbake ned i Pinkys hender. «Det var ikke min. Så pris deg lykkelig, du, som har hatt to av dem i livet ditt.»

 _Du skulle bare visst,_ tenkte Pinky, men Benjamin visste vel. _Alle_ visste jo. Morgan var ikke solid, han var en tyv! Og ikke bare det, men den verste sorten, nemlig en tyv som stjal fra tyver. En forræder og en sviker. Om ikke den stormen hadde knust skuta hans mot skjærene utenfor Gral, hadde kapteinen fått ham henrettet, og Pinky hadde vært akkurat like farløs. Så hva var poenget med alt sammen?

Han hadde tenkt at han skulle snakke med Langemann om det. Fortelle ham at han skjønte sammenhengen nå, at fosterfaren ikke behøvde lyve for ham mer. Det hadde kanskje gjort ting lettere. Men enn så lenge hadde han ikke fått seg til det. Han ville egentlig ikke. Langemann hadde holdt ham i mørket så lenge, han fortjente å få sitte litt ute i kulden selv også.

Benjamin hadde åpnet sin egen skipskiste og tatt ut fela. Han satt der på kne, med instrumentet i hendene, som om han forsiktig avveide mulighetene. Et håp ble tent i Pinky, og samtidig et stikk av dårlig samvittighet og en aldri så liten redsel for å slukke denne lille flammen igjen. Benjamin hadde sine egne sorger, og de var større, nyere og råere enn hans.

«Skal du synge i kveld?» våget han seg til å spørre. Benjamin hadde ikke sunget siden Odin forsvant. Det var riktignok bare tre uker siden, men en hel liten evighet for de som var så vant til musikken og festen og humøret han spredte rundt seg.

Benjamin sukket. «Jeg er… jeg vet ikke.»

«Det trenger ikke være en glad sang,» presset Pinky. «Du kan synge den om Jimmy.»

Han gikk nærmere og snappet fela ut av Benjamins hender da han gjorde tegn til å ville legge den tilbake på plass. Benjamin protesterte i det minste ikke. «Mat først,» sa han bare.

Skalken hadde allerede halt den store gryta si ut fra byssa og flere begynte å trekke ned i banjeren for å spise. Benjamin fylte opp en ekstra bolle og gikk motsatt vei, opp og ut på dekk, og Pinky fulgte etter ham. Hav og himmel lå badet i det rødlige kveldslyset. Det var en uvanlig vindstille kveld også, noe som hadde irritert kapteinen om de hadde hatt det travelt, men som nå som de var på vei hjemover, virket å være helt akseptabelt. Sabeltann var for øvrig ikke å se, og ikke Langemann heller, så de hadde vel trukket seg tilbake til lugaren.

Benjamin gikk langs relingen på hoveddekket og dukket inn under bakkdekket mot frontkanonene i baugen. Den nye fyren, som han introduserte for Pinky som Baltazar, satt der og kveilet sammen rep, og reagerte først da Benjamin holdt den ene suppebollen fram under nesetippen hans. «Kveldsmat,» erklærte han og Baltazar tok imot med like lite liv og entusiasme som han utviste for alt annet. «Ikke spør meg hvorfor verdens mektigste pirat må nøye seg med verdens verste kokk, men det har vi altså,» fortsatte Benjamin ærlig. «Det lukter forjævlig og det smaker enda verre, men man venner seg til det. Bare,» han veivet fingeren i en sirkelbevegelse over bollen, «prøv å unngå de grønne greiene.»

Han dyttet fram en liten kasse med foten sin og satte seg der. Pinky slo seg ned på en taukveil. Etter vel to og et halvt år hadde han lært at den beste måten å opprettholde den skjøre illusjonen om at maten var spiselig på, var å ikke se på den mens man fortærte den. Han kikket derfor bort på Baltazar i stedet, og så at mannen hadde festet blikket på fela han hadde båret med seg ut. Uttrykket i øynene var det samme som Sabeltann fikk når han stirret på gull.

«Vil du låne den?» spurte Pinky og rakte den fram, og Baltazar satte fort suppebollen fra seg og tok imot instrumentet. Skyggen av et smil gled over leppene hans og han la straks fiolinen mot haka og dro buen prøvende over strengene. Han skar en grimase av den skarpe lyden.

«Den er nok litt ustemt, ja,» sa Benjamin og rørte rundt i suppa si med en finger. Heller ikke han fikk noe særlig respons, Baltazar ga seg bare til å vri på stemmeskruene. Maten hadde mistet sin appell, i den grad den noensinne hadde hatt noen, og de andre to ble bare sittende og se på sin nye skipskamerat med utilslørt fascinasjon.

«Jeg visste ikke at vi trengte en ny kanonér,» sa Pinky.

«Det gjør vi ikke heller,» bekreftet Benjamin. «Men han kan visstnok veien til Jungelens hjerte, hørte jeg Langemann si.»

Pinky så overrasket på ham. «Den digre rubinen?»

«Stor som en manns knyttneve,» nikket Benjamin og holdt opp sin egen som referanse. «Enda en av disse mange skattene som alle har hørt om, men ingen har sett. Bortsett fra han her da, angivelig.»

«Er det sant?» spurte Pinky, denne gangen henvendt til Baltazar. «Har du sett Jungelens hjerte?»

Han fikk ikke noe svar. Baltazar enten hørte ham ikke eller ignorerte ham, fullstendig oppslukt av sitt. Han minnet Pinky om Odin, som også hadde vært rar og fjern og innesluttet, og da var det ikke så vanskelig å forstå hvorfor Benjamin tilsynelatende følte slik omsorg for ham.

Kanonmesteren så ned på sin egen mat og sukket tungt. «Det blir nok ikke noe synging, Pinky,» sa han. «Jeg er ikke i humør.»

Pinky sukket han også, innvendig, men ville ikke mase. Han knep øynene igjen, la bollekanten mot leppene og forsøkte seg på en liten slurk. Smaken traff ham som en slegge, slik den alltid gjorde. Han hørte Benjamin banne lavt ved siden av seg og åpnet øynene tidsnok til å se ham sette suppa bort. «Jeg er ikke desperat nok ennå.»

Baltazar la brått fela mot haka igjen og begynte å spille. Tonene var definitivt renere nå, om ikke helt, og Benjamins øyebryn krøp oppover i en gledelig overrasket mine. Musikken, en noe sørgmodig melodi Pinky ikke hadde hørt før, fanget også snart oppmerksomheten til de andre ute på dekk, og de stakk hodene fram fra bak master og seil og hoiet og klappet. Baltazar smilte plutselig og så på Benjamin. Han slo to fingre lett mot leppene sine og pekte på ham.

«Nei, nei,» sa Benjamin.

«Jo, syng,» nikket Pinky ivrig.

«Syng, Benny!» bifalt Claes fra riggen over dem.

Da sukket Benjamin igjen, men det var et ettergivende sukk denne gangen, og Pinky kjente en plutselig glede eksplodere i brystet. Og mens solen forsvant i havet, nattevakten fant postene sine, og Benjamin sang om Jimmy og Baltazars fele varsomt fant den samme melodien, tenkte han at kanskje, kanskje ville ting ordne seg likevel.

Kanskje lå det ennå en drøm der, et sted i den glødende horisonten.


	4. Fjerde kapittel

Vinden var på hans side, i den forstand at den førte dem alle andre steder enn hjemover. Abra Havn lå omtrent en ukes seilas fra Port Providence, men nå, fem dager etter avreise, var de takket være værgudene knapt halvveis. Det plaget ikke Sabeltann nevneverdig, ikke for sin egen del, han kunne sture vel så godt i lugaren sin som i borgen, men det var selvfølgelig en risiko for at det ville få mannskapet til å surne. Det var viktig å holde dem i godt humør i magre tider.

Og dette _var_ magre tider. Strengt tatt hadde de ikke hatt noen større suksess siden funnet av Solkongens skatt, og det innså han med gru var hele to og et halvt år siden nå. Det hadde vært flust av mindre seire selvsagt, nok til at mennene kunne holde på en komfortabel livsstil, men Kongen på havet hadde aldri regnet sin suksess i penger, selv om folk som ikke kjente ham fort kunne tro det. Det var bare én valuta som betydde noe, og det var respekt. Og respekt måtte vedlikeholdes. Fadesen hos Tiger-Tim hadde vært en brutal påminnelse om akkurat det.

Gullreserven til Prinsen av Wales hadde vært et lovende spor, men nå hadde han mistet det, takket være avstikkeren til Gral. Ikke at han angret, nei, den avstikkeren hadde vist seg nødvendig, men særlig lukrativ hadde den ikke vært. Bare én eneste bit av Grevens rikdom hadde unngått å bli sugd ned i Helvete sammen med ham selv, men den hadde Dagmar lagt beslag på, og slik hadde Den gylne tiger glippet for ham for andre gang i livet.

Han slapp ut et tungt, misfornøyd sukk og lente seg bakover i stolen. Han hadde stirret på kartene sine i timevis, prøvd å finne ut hvor prins Georges menn kunne ha flyttet skatten, det neste logiske skrittet å ta, men til ingen nytte. Det eneste han kunne var å håpe på at en av følerne hans der ute skulle plukke opp noe.

Det var et voldsomt leven ute på dekk. Han hadde registrert det før også, men skjøvet det inn bak andre, mer presserende saker i bevisstheten. Nå tok han det inn over seg. Det var latter og ståk og skrål og musikk. Slett ikke lyden av gretne menn med hjemlengsel.

Med rynket panne skjøv han seg opp av stolen, satte på seg hatten og gikk ut for å se hva som foregikk. Dekket lå badet i den varme ettermiddagssolen, den blendet ham da han først åpnet døren, men straks øynene hadde vent seg til lyset, fikk han øye på mannskapet sitt, stimlet sammen i den fremre delen av skuta. Musikken kom derfra også. Det var Baltazar som spilte, selvsagt. Sabeltann ble fremdeles litt irritert hver gang han så mannen, men han hadde vist seg som en dugelig arbeidskar, for ikke å snakke om en brilliant felespiller, så _noe_ hadde det vel kommet ut av den transaksjonen. Han hadde fått selskap av Benjamin på fløyte og de spilte høyt og hjertelig. Resten av mannskapet klappet takten og oppe på bakkdekket var Isak og Bendik i fri utfoldelse. De danset jig og prøvde åpenbart å overgå hverandre, da krumspringene var langt villere enn de var elegante.

Sabeltann gikk nærmere, forsiktig for å ikke kvele denne plutselige flammen av god stemning. Han visste godt hvilken tendens han hadde til å legge en demper på slikt, men denne gangen ønsket han det ikke. Det gikk likevel et lite sus av usikkerhet gjennom flokken da de oppdaget ham, men ikke nok til å stoppe dem, i hvert fall ikke da Langemann valgte akkurat det øyeblikket til å klatre opp på bakkdekket og dytte de to ungfolene ned. «Gi plass! Jeg skal vise dere hvordan.» Han spant rundt, til latter og rop fra de andre, og ropte «Gi meg en _garrotín_!» til Baltazar, som flirte og slo om, og jubelen steg til ytterligere høyder.

Ingen kunne danse som Langemann. Det fantes nok dem som rent teknisk var flinkere, men ingen hadde den samme unike karismaen og de samme smektende bevegelsene, som fikk myntene i beltet hans til å klirre i takt med musikken. Sabeltann var med ett tilbake på _Den blå papegøye_ på tampen av 1699 _,_ og det var et sted og en tid han likte å være. Han kunne ikke unngå å smile da Langemann ropte «Fortere!» til Baltazar og satte opp tempoet i takt med musikken. På et tidspunkt halte han Pinky opp til seg og fikk guttungen med på de siste rundene.

Staminaen var riktignok ikke helt som før. Han tumlet til slutt ned og bort til ripa for å få igjen pusten, og han smilte opp til kapteinen da han rakte ham vannskinnet. «Du er ikke tjue lenger,» kommenterte Sabeltann tørt. «Men du holder tritt med dem.» Langemann nikket, men var ellers ikke i stand til å svare, noe som bare fikk kapteinen til å smile bredere.

Benjamin hadde nå ledet de andre inn i allsang. De byttet på å synge verselinjene etter hvert som han pekte på dem, og selv om musikaliteten var varierende, var entusiasmen unison. Sabeltann kunne ikke engang huske når stemningen om bord sist hadde vært så god, og et lite sekund skremte det ham, for den som flyr høyt har langt å falle.

«Og så kæpten!» ropte Benjamin og pekte på ham. Sabeltann hørte det lille gispet fra mengden. Noen mente åpenbart at kanonmesteren levde farlig, og det var heller ikke første gangen han testet hellet sitt, men kapteinen lot ham få det denne gangen. Han sang de neste par linjene, kanskje ikke med den helt store innlevelsen, men nok til at han fikk jublende respons fra mannskapet og et smil fra Langemann.

Han ristet lett på hodet og kikket bort på Baltazar, igjen usikker på hva Tiger-Tim egentlig hadde tenkt, men slo spekulasjonen fort fra seg. Hadde han ikke nettopp bekymret seg for dårlig stemning? Hvorfor skulle han da bekymre seg over at den var for god? Det fikk komme det som skulle komme. Kongen på havet var alltid klar.

* * *

Benjamin kunne sverge på at Skalkens suppe smakte bedre i kveld, eller så var han bare omsider blitt desperat nok. Uansett hadde han allerede tatt flere munnfuller av den og svelget dem også. Det samme hadde Pinky og Baltazar. De hadde trukket seg tilbake til den stille kroken under bakkdekket, slik de hadde gjort hver kveld de siste fem dagene. Benjamin var usikker på hvorfor, men kanskje var det slik at de alle tre søkte stillheten disse dagene? At de alle hadde ting å tenke på.

Benjamin var normalt en utadvendt og omgjengelig fyr, glad i liv og røre rundt seg. Stillheten hadde likevel aldri skremt ham. I hvert fall ikke den stillheten som av og til falt mellom gode venner. «Broren min er også en mann av få ord,» hadde han forklart for Baltazar en av disse kveldene, en gang Pinky hadde latt vente på seg og det bare var de to. «Så det plager ikke meg at du aldri sier noe. Jeg er vant til det.»

«Å, han _kan_ snakke,» la han for til. «Han var ikke alltid sånn. Men han er ikke helt riktig i hodet, og ord er… vanskelige.» Stemmen sprakk, til hans store forferdelse, så han lukket munnen for å hente seg inn. Baltazar hadde likevel fått det med seg og dreide pekefingeren rundt i en sirkelbevegelse. «Han er ikke om bord, nei,» bekreftet Benjamin. «Han… De forteller meg at han er død.»

Baltazars blikk fikk et drag av sympati, samtidig som brynene krøp nedover i en spørrende grimase. «Ja, jeg vet ikke,» sukket Benjamin. «Kanskje er det sånn. Jeg har bare alltid tenkt at jeg ville _vite_ det. At jeg ville _kjenne_ at han glapp, når han glapp. Og det gjorde jeg ikke.»

Han skammet seg over ordene straks de var ute. Han lød som en sentimental tulling, men Baltazars blikk var ikke dømmende. Han bare nikket, langsomt og alvorlig, og Benjamin lot takknemlig stillheten omslutte dem igjen.

Han følte egentlig ikke for å bryte den denne kvelden heller. Det hadde vært en usedvanlig god dag, der selv kapteinen hadde vært i godt humør, og stemningen lå fremdeles som et teppe over skuta, varm og beroligende. Derfor tok han det pent da det viste seg at Pinky hadde mye på hjertet og brøt stillheten nesten før den hadde fått tid til å legge seg. «Det er noe jeg ikke helt forstår.»

«Det er mange ting jeg ikke forstår,» parerte Benjamin. «Jeg lever ganske godt med det.» Pinky så oppgitt på ham, og da flirte han og la oppriktig til: «Er det noe jeg kan hjelpe med?»

«Hvorfor var Den gylne tiger så viktig?»

Benjamin rynket pannen. Av alle ting… «Hva mener du med det?»

«Alle lette etter den, ikke sant. Så hvorfor var den noe alle ville ha?»

«Den var av gull.» Benjamin var nesten indignert. «Den var verdt en formue. Det burde vel være opplagt for en kvikk gutt som deg?»

«Men du så resten av Solkongens skatt, Benny, og det var mange andre ting av gull der. Så hvorfor akkurat denne tigeren?»

«Den er vel unik, da. Noe ikke alle andre har.»

«Som et samleobjekt?»

«Nettopp.»

«Så noe man skal ha bare for å ha det?»

Benjamin ble svar skyldig. Han var ikke vant til slike filosofiske spørsmål. Sant å si gjorde de ham litt svimmel. «Vel…»

«Det er tullete,» avgjorde Pinky. «I hvert fall ikke verdt å dø for.»

Benjamin gløttet for rundt seg, men med unntak av Baltazar, som virket opptatt av suppa si, var det ingen i nærheten. «Handler dette om faren din?»

«Tigeren var på Gral, og hvis den var der, må det være fordi…»

«Morgan tok den,» avsluttet Benjamin for ham.

Det ble stille litt, men stillheten var ikke lenger av den gode sorten. Det lå noe og trykket nå. Benjamin så ned i tallerkenen sin. Jepp, matlysten var forduftet også.

«Noen ting, Pinkygutt, får legender knyttet til seg. De blir berømte i kraft av seg selv. Kong Ravi av Marmeladene skal ha hatt en stein som oppfylte ønsker. Jeg har hørt om kokekar som ikke trenger ild og støvler som tar deg sju mil i steget. Kanskje er det der selve skatten ligger, Pinky? I historiene.»

Pinky smilte litt. «Som Jungelens hjerte.»

«Ja, som Jungelens hjerte. Skjønt, en nevestor rubin er verdt en del, den også. Hvis den eksisterer.»

«Tror du ikke den gjør det?»

«Tja, det er ikke alltid så lett å skille mytene fra virkeligheten, er det? De sa Fantomas var en myte, men kapteinen fant den. De sa Lama Rama eksisterte, men det viste seg å være en myte. Hvem vet?»

«Den fins.»

De kvapp begge av stemmen og stirret først på hverandre, som om de begge anklaget den andre for å ha snakket. Så gikk sannheten opp for dem, og de så begge bort på Baltazar. Han rørte rundt i tallerkenen sin, som om ingenting hadde skjedd, som om han – den stumme mannen – ikke nettopp hadde snakket.

«Hva… hva sa du?» spurte Benjamin.

«Den fins,» sa Baltazar igjen, fremdeles uten å se opp. «Jeg har sett den.»

Ikke bare snakket han, han snakket engelsk også. Riktignok med spansk aksent, men tydelig og fullt forståelig. Stemmen var mørk og myk.

«Hvor så du den?» spurte Pinky.

«På en øy.» Han snakket mekanisk, som i en transe, og han tok ikke øynene fra den uappetittlige suppa. «Vi gikk i land, hele mannskapet. Og vi fant den. Og vi fant død. Og blodsugere.»

«Blodsugere?» gjentok Benjamin.

Baltazar så opp. «Ikke let etter den. Den tilhører blodsugerne og de vil beholde den. Slik de beholder alle hjerter.»

Han så ned og sa ikke mer. Ingen flere spørsmål fra verken Benjamin eller Pinky kunne få mer ut av ham etter det. Benjamin var egentlig glad til. Det var ille nok at Baltazar i det hele tatt hadde sagt noe. Han visste jo at han måtte gå til kapteinen med det, og han ville egentlig ikke. Det føltes som om å dele videre noe som var sagt i fortrolighet. Men Pinky hadde vært der og også hørt det, og om det senere skulle komme Sabeltann for øre at de hadde hørt spanjolen snakke og ikke sagt noe…

Han så trist på Pinky, som ikke sa noe, men også forsto. Alt det gode humøret fra tidligere var forduftet. Benjamin tømte resten av suppa ut.

* * *

«Blodsugere?» gjentok kapteinen da Benjamin hadde lagt fram hele budskapet sitt. «Hva mener han med blodsugere?»

Langemann la armene i kors og lente seg inn mot veggen. Det var ikke nødvendig å virke truende på dette tidspunktet. Kanonmesteren hadde gjort akkurat det som var forventet av ham, han trengte ingen motivasjon. Han så likevel ut som om han hadde sveket sin beste venn.

«Sannelig om jeg vet, kæpten,» svarte han. «Det var alt han sa.»

Sabeltann kikket bort på Langemann. «Mygg?» foreslo han.

Langemann humret. «Vel, det er nok av dem på øyene i Karibien.»

«Hvordan vet du at denne øya er i Karibien?» spurte Pysa. Både han og Pelle befant seg også i kapteinslugaren sammen med dem. Langemann kunne ikke huske at de var blitt invitert inn, men de hadde de siste par årene hatt en tendens til å invitere seg selv med på møter og rådslagning. Det var vel den selvsikkerheten som kom med erfaring, men Langemann var ikke i tvil om at de var der på kapteinens nåde, når alt kom til alt. Han hadde kunnet kaste dem ut med et blikk, om han ville.

«Det er der skuta til Baltazar i sin tid forsvant,» forklarte Sabeltann, ukarakteristisk tålmodig. «Jeg forhørte meg litt om vår venn i Port Providence før vi dro. _Nuestra Señora del Rosario,_ som hun het, tok angivelig en liten avstikker på vei hjem til Spania i 1710. Baltazar er den eneste av mannskapet hennes som noensinne ble sett igjen, men han har aldri snakket. Ikke før nå.» Han gløttet bort på Benjamin. «Godt jobbet.»

Benjamin så ned.

«Skal vi kalle ham inn til en… prat?» spurte Langemann.

«Nei. Tiger-Tim har allerede prøvd den metoden. Det virket åpenbart ikke.»

«Så du tror fremdeles ikke Tiger-Tim har et eller annet opplegg på gang?»

Kapteinen tok seg tid til å tenke seg om. Han sto foran skrivebordet sitt og dunket fingrene lett mot bordplata. «Nei,» konkluderte han til slutt. «Jeg tror denne Baltazar har lurt også ham.» Han snudde seg mot Benjamin igjen. «Men _du_ har utvilsomt klart å etablere et slags bånd til ham. Fortsett å pleie det. Kan hende han forteller deg mer.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.» Benjamin lød ikke overentusiastisk, all rosen til tross. Han valgte likevel å teste farvannet med en av sine dumme kommentarer. «Det kan være _droch fhoula,_ kæpten.»

«Dråk ola?» gjentok kapteinen.

«Blodsugere, kæpten. Jeg hørte om dem i oppveksten. De er menn, eller de ser ut som menn, bare små, og de suger blod av mennesker.»

«Gammel overtro,» snøftet kapteinen.

«Ai,» nikket Langemann og tillot seg et lite glis. « _Vampirok._ De udøde. Jeg har også hørt om dem.»

Pysas øyne hadde vokst til runde kuler. «De suger blod fra mennesker?»

Langemann nikket, underholdt av mannens utilslørte skrekk. «Tømmer dem helt.»

«Det er akkurat som med mammas griser, Pelle.»

Langemann rettet seg opp. Pelle slapp ut et høyt stønn. Sabeltann smalnet blikket. «Hvilke griser?»

«I jula, da du glemte oss igjen hos mamma. Hun fortalte at noen, eller _noe_ , tar dyrene hennes. De ligger døde ute i jungelen.»

Sabeltann snøftet. «Åpenbart jaguarer.»

«Nei, kæpten.» Pysa ristet hardt på hodet. «Det er det som er det rare. De er ikke spist. De mangler bare hjertene, ser du, når vi finner dem. De er skåret ut av dem. Og så er de helt tømt for blod.»

«De har tydeligvis tatt din _hjerne,_ » kom det fra Pelle. «Slutt å mase på kæpten om mammas husdyr. Det er ikke "vampiroker" eller "dråkolaer" som har tatt dem.»

«Hva vet du om det?» parerte Pysa. «Du hjalp ikke til. Du var altfor opptatt med Amora.»

Sabeltann så forvirret ut. «Hvem er Amora?»

«Det er kjæresten min,» svarte Pelle.

«Det er det ikke!» protesterte Pysa. «Hun vet knapt at du eksisterer.»

«Ha! Du er bare misunnelig fordi hun ikke ville ha _deg_.»

«Det holder!» Kapteinens utbrudd fikk kamphanene til å tie. Han rundet tankefullt skrivebordet og satte seg i stolen. «Blodsugere på Apeøya,» mumlet han.

Langemann regnet egentlig med at han bare tenkte høyt og ikke var ute etter innspill, men valgte for de andres sikkerhet å komme dem i forkjøpet og kommentere det likevel. «Du tror vel ikke Jungelens hjerte er på Apeøya, kæpten?»

«Ikke egentlig,» forsikret Sabeltann. «Hernán Cortez’ brev er tydelige på at det var på fastlandet han så den. Men det er på en annen side over 200 år siden.» Han løftet det ene brynet. «Hva tenker du?»

«Det er jo ikke sånn at vi for øyeblikket har andre, viktigere saker på vent,» svarte Langemann, vel vitende om at det beseglet avgjørelsen.

Sabeltann nikket. «Det skader ikke å ta en prat med Malena… vel, ikke mer enn det pleier, i hvert fall.» Munnen hans krøllet seg i det kalde, sultne smilet som alltid innledet et tokt. «Legg om kursen, Langemann! Vi skal hjem til mamma!»


End file.
